


Zinnia is for Lasting Affection

by AlohomoraHearts



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: TARDIS rooms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlohomoraHearts/pseuds/AlohomoraHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In honor of the nearing of Clara's last adventures with The Doctor and as a tribute for all the companions that we have lost so far, Clara is going to take a journey into the TARDIS and discovers the rooms of the other companions who traveled along with then 9th ,10th,11th, and 12th Doctors. Her tour guide? The TARDIS herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rosemary is for Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Doctor's Companions](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Doctor%27s+Companions).



“…And then I told him that I had met “Mona Lisa” and I can promise you, her secret was barley worth smiling about!” The Doctor laughed.  
Clara gave him the satisfaction of a small half-hearted chuckle. However, it was very clear that her thoughts we elsewhere.  
The Doctor did not seem to notice and his lips curled up in a satisfied smile. He could always rely on her to pretend to be interested in his ramblings.  
The Time Lord looked back up at the screen on the TARDIS consol and continued mapping out every toffee shop in the galaxy.  
Clara circled around the consol as her dark eyes wandering about. No matter how much she did like toffee, his newest expedition to find the best piece of toffee in the universe did not interest her much. Whenever he went on these kinds of goose chase it meant he was avoiding something. He was a being of never-ending questions but still, Clara was pretty good at mining them out one by one. But there has been one that has been stabbing at her for a while.  
“What is in the room across from mine?” She suddenly burst out.  
The door looked at her. His large eyebrows furrowed. He turned away from her so she could not see his face.  
“Nothing” he said softly  
Clara smirked “Then why is it locked?” she challenged.  
The Doctor did not looked back at her “It’s a thing…a dangerous thing” he said.  
“Can I see it?” She said with a large smile. Ever since The Doctor has given her a room key this question had been burning in her chest. There are plenty of doors in the TARDIS that are locked and boarded and some that are even upside down, but this one is the only one with a sign. The door is simple but had a large blue and poka-dotted A on it.  
It should not fascinate her so, but she had to wonder about it. For one, The Doctor prides himself on knowing the TARDIS in and out so why would he need a sign? And two, it has she distinct feeling that it was not The Doctor’s.  
He now turned back to her, he was neither angry nor annoyed, and his eyes looked heart broken. She took a step back, surprised. He looked as if he was in pain.  
“No” He said sternly.  
Clara nodded sadly, and then turned to go up the stairs.  
“Where are you going?” He asked, turning back to his toffee search.  
“My room” Clara said, wanting to get away from his brooding and those sad eyes.  
The Doctor kept those eyes locked on her “Stay away from that room,” He said  
His voice was not harsh; it was more protective, like a mother warning her child not to play in the street.  
Clara said nothing but did nod. She then headed upstairs to where the endless maze of TARDIS hallways began.  
As she made her way through the hallway she passed the door, to her surprise it was open.  
Clara looked around. No one was there.


	2. Sunflower is for Admiration

With one more glance at the lovely “A” she pushed the door open. It opened into a large room, a bedroom to be more exact.  
The walls were all a very nice shade of light blue, and in the center a massive bed with soft white sheets. At first glance, it reminded her of something you would see in a catalog, all the furniture matched and there were plants and decorations very tastefully placed about the room.  
However, as Clara began to investigate further, she began noticing some very odd things. For example, she took not that large amount of the plant were not from earth, nor were some of the decorations and pottery. When she went to the desk the bulletin board was covered in what looked to be children’s drawings. Drawings the looked spectacularly similar to The Doctor, not the one outside, but The Doctors face that she knew before. One of them read “My Raggedy Man” in childish hand writing.  
The most particular of these, was a Spartan warrior helmet lying on the bedside table.  
The room seemed to have been untouched for a long time. There was no dust anywhere but it simply had an air of sanctity. Clara could feel there was something very wrong, very empty about this room.  
She picked up a picture that was lying next to the Grecian helmet and sat down on the unused bed.  
It showed an average looking man with his arms around gorgeous woman with shocking red hair. The Doctor, the younger one, was trying to push his way in between him, wearing a bright red fez. In the picture they all looked as alive and excited as they smiled up at her. It made the empty room seem even more dead.  
One the bed bedside her lay a three sunflowers. Clara had a feeling that The Doctor had put them there.  
“She always did have a thing for sunflowers.” A voice suddenly said.  
Clara jumped and set the picture down with a clang.  
The voice did not come from The Doctor but from a projection. It was a woman with a mass of curly black hair and a fading great Victorian-looking dress.  
Clara moved back.  
The hologram laughed “No need to be alarmed, Clara. You know me. I am the TARDIS” she smiled.  
“I’m sorry, what?” Clara asked quickly.  
The woman smiled kindly “I am an embodiment of the TARDIS, I do believed The Doctor called me Sexy” she laughed.  
“Ummm…I don’t think I needed to know that. What do you want?”  
“I wanted you to see. Why else would the door be open?” The TARDIS pointed out “I want you to see what ghosts he keeps locked away in these rooms. He hides them away; I am hoping you can change that.”  
Clara looked around the room; she could definitely feel those ghosts.  
“This room belonged to the Ponds, the only family I have had the pleasure of hosting in a very long time. Amy and Rory, the girl who waited and her Spartan. Now there is a story to tell. They traveled with The Doctor’s before you. I have never had a girl who admired him more, he was her super hero, and she was his. However, I think Rory just tagged along so they would not get blown up.” The hologram stated.  
Clara looked around the room. These were the people that broke The Doctor. These were the people he was still recovering from loosing.  
“Now, no time to reminisce and feel sad and insignificant, we have more rooms to explore!” She interrupted.  
”What other rooms?” Clara asked.  
The woman smirked and suddenly a black door appeared in the wall next to her.  
“Ms. Clara Oswold, are you ready to begin?”


End file.
